


Gun Point

by chokingonflxwers



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Erwin Smith - Freeform, F/M, Gun play, Knife Play, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, Mafia AU, MafiaBoss!Levi, NSFW, Overstimulation, Reader Insert, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), levi smut, levi/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokingonflxwers/pseuds/chokingonflxwers
Summary: [Levi Ackerman/Reader] [Mafia AU] [NSFW-Smut]As you're a second-hand cause for another mafia fright, Levi doesn't take too kindly for your third mistake.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 186





	Gun Point

**Author's Note:**

> MAFIA AU
> 
> 𝘄𝗮𝗿𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴𝘀: language, small storyline, weaponry use, knife play, gunplay, overstimulating, smut.
> 
> role notes: 
> 
> \- Levi ; Boss
> 
> \- Erwin ; Underboss
> 
> \- [name] ; Caporegime/Capo/Captain
> 
> \- Youngers ; Under 18 but still have a valid roll in the mob
> 
> \- only the boss knows of the higher-ups names
> 
> a/n: [made because me and my mate are... not okay] I hope you enjoy.

His small breaths became ragged as the underboss, slowly, made his way down the line of youngers. His blue eyes forcibly read everyone’s expressions and movements. The dark-haired male kept his back upright and against the cold wall behind him. Looking around the room with only his pale green eyes, they landed on the person he most trusted.

His captain looked at him with a steady glare. ‘Does she know?’ the boy thought to himself. He had no time to contemplate his past actions as he looked up at the underboss, who had come to a standstill in front of him; he pushed down a tight gulp of distress. “Bertholdt,”

You watched as Bertholdt flinched at the sound of the UB’s voice. You wanted to rush over and calm the boy down as he looked like he was about to have a panic attack. But you kept your position, not interrupting the serious matter that was at hand. “Yes sir?” even his voice was shaking. It was obvious to everyone at this point, he was the cause of the mob almost being exposed. Your trust in him slowly withered away.

“Everyone disperse,” The Underboss ordered, while he glared daggers at Bertholdt as a signal for him to stay put. As the first caporegime, you kept your feet in place as the rest of the youngers fled to their usual tasks. “Captain,” the UB looked over his shoulder to you. “Lead Bertholdt to his room, I shall join you in a moment,” The blonde male walked past you towards the Boss’ room. 

You saw the tears that climbed out of Bertholdt’s eyes, he looked at you with desperation, but you could do nothing. You walked with him slowly to his room. The walls where blank, the bedding wasn’t made and some clothes were scattered on the floor. 

When the door clicked shut Berthold sobbed to himself. You stood watching him. Your love for him was now none existent. “Capo--” His shivering stopped when he felt the dark aura rise from you. “Captain,” He looked up at your dead-pan eyes that bore into his mind.

“Why’d you do it?” Your sharp question made the boy flinch.

Bertholdt choked on his breath. “They made me, I was trying to get information and help us--”

“Bullshit. You’re not a link, its not your duty. You have risked everyone’s lives. Giving out information so publicly and freely,” You responded harshly. “Not only that but I brought you here so you’re my responsibility. This looks like utter crap on my part,” You knew his fate already, but how it would reflect on you was unknown.

The silence in the room allowed you to hear the faint pats on the door from the outside. You listened carefully to the rhythmic beat of it. The sound suddenly halted and you hesitated. Your hand wrapped around and grasped the weapon that sat in its holster. The message started to be tapped on the door again. looping the letters in morse code. 

... .... --- --- -

“Shoot,” you whispered to yourself. Berthold must have heard as his skin paled, his eyes widened and his pupils shrunk in horror. Before he could let out a sound, the echo of the gunfire rang off the walls.

The door opened with a faint click. You placed your gun back in its holster and let out an exhausted sigh. “Boss would’ve wanted it to be a cleaner shot,” The Underboss stated looking at the splatter of blood on the wall behind Bertholdt’s body.

You scoffed. “Yeah? and I wanna be the next saint. Never gonna happen,” You whispered to the UB. He chuckled at the comment, his blue eyes lit up in amusement. “What do you think Boss is going to do with me?” You questioned.

The UB sighed, “For starters he probably wont let you bring anyone in anymore,” You silently agreed with that point. “And secondly, he asked for you to see him after I arrived,” You hummed before turning out of the room and making your journey to the Boss’ office.

. . .

“State your name a business,” The boss announced through the closed door.

“Captain. Sir, you asked to see me,” You said, patiently standing on the other side of the door.

“You may enter,” His monotoned voice said. You entered the room, closing the door behind you before you walked to the chair that was set in front of the boss’ desk, opposite the man himself. You sat there patiently as he signed off some remaining papers on his desk. “Do you know why you’re here Capo?” He asked, his eyes still glued to the papers.

“I assume it’s because Bertholdt was my responsibility, Levi,” You lowered your head, not wanting to see his eyes disappointed in you. He let out a quiet hum in agreement before he placed the final piece of paper on top of everything else he had signed earlier. “I do apologise Levi” Is all that came out of your mouth at that moment.

An aggravated huff exited the man’s mouth as he stood from his chair. “I’d forgive you if it was the first time it happened. But this is now the third,” The black-haired male stood behind you, his aura was enough to make you unmoving. “I don’t know if I can even trust anyone you’ve brought in anymore,” His words hurt as you trusted all of them.

Your breath got caught in your throat as you felt one of his hands grasp around the back of your neck. Just like a mum or dad would when walking through a crowded shop to keep you close. Although his grip wasn’t as comfortable, more wanting and needing than protective. You flinched to the side slightly as his breath brushed against your cheek. Levi grasped your face with his left hand, turning it to face him. Your eyes were wide while his remained as bored as ever.

“You know you’re being very unprofessional by calling my name Captain,” He commented. He let your face and neck go, your breathing becoming steady once again. Levi leaned against the desk, his body directly in front of you.

“I apologise,” You said looking down into your lap. The ruffling sound of clothes was heard when the Levi leaned down to become eye level with you. You looked directly into his grey eyes. He looked back into your [e/c] eyes. You felt his soft hand gently grasp your chin: pulling you forward slowly. You hesitated to pull back slightly but felt his grip tighten. 

Your lips touched his. You didn’t do much as he slowly kissed you, pulling back for a few seconds every now and then. The dark-haired male grew agitated by not getting a response from you. His lips trailed to your neck suddenly, and on instinct, you lifted your chin that gave him access to the vulnerable skin.

Slowly he sucked on the skin, you lifted your hands holding his soft hair in between your fingers. “You’re one of my higher-ups,” He said between kisses. “Yet you hardly predict anyone's moves,” You got confused as to why he said such a thing in an intimate moment. Then your face was suddenly pushed against the hardwood of Levi’s table. 

Weight was taken from your hip and the G19 you kept with you was placed beside your face. Your upper body pushed into the table and your arms were restrained behind your back. “Trust no-one [name],” He whispered against your ear, pressing his own body against yours. You weren’t dumb when you felt the very obvious bulge pressed against your backside, nor were you dumb enough to fight back. 

You moved slightly to allow yourself to get more comfortable but was pushed to a halt when your superior pushed against you harder. Levi reached under his desk, the sound of tape being ripped filled your ears. Afterwards, he placed a lovely silver knife on the other side of your head. “Stand up,” Levi demanded. You did as he said. 

Slowly his arms came to your front and unbuttoned your dress shirt slowly. Once the fabric left your skin, the sound of his blazer hitting the ground caused you to smile. You brought your hands up to the clasps on your bra, undoing it and letting the bra fall to the ground. A small chuckle erupted from Levi’s lips as he watched you eagerly undressed. He pressed his naked torso to your naked back; kissing your neck sweetly.

He stopped for a moment and slowly crouching down: he pulled your shorts and underwear as he went. You voluntarily stepped out of the clothing, now fully nude. “Look at you,” He said running his hand down your spine. You let out a relieved breath. “You just killed a man. But here you are,” He pushed your torso to the table again while separating your legs. “About to get fucked by your boss.”

You chuckled, allowing your chest to lift and fall rhythmically with the feeling of Levi’s breath on your thighs. “Any complaints Levi?” You said slyly. No mercy was given to you as Levi entered two fingers into your pussy. A loud gasp was shaken from your throat.

“Look how easy they went in, you’re practically begging for my dick already,” He commented before slowly moving them in and out of your body. The lewd sounds that came from the action filled both your ears with ecstasy. You brought your hand to your mouth reducing the moans as much as possible.

You whimpered when Levi’s left hand grasped your left thigh, pulling on it to give more room for his fingers to speed up. And he did just that. The sounds became louder and your breathing more erratic. Your knees bucked slightly, leaning against the wall of the desk for support. “Don’t,” you knew what Levi was referring to and you were very tempted to go against his rules. “If you do, I won’t forgive you for your third time on this mistake,” So you listened.

Levi stood up, his fingers still moving at a pleasuring pace. He pushed against you, his fingers going deeper. You let out a quiet moan. “There she is. Let me hear more of my princess,” His fingers kept the pace up. Your moans filled the room and you could feel your thighs covered in your juices.

“Levi-- please,” You quietly begged for him to allow you to feel more pleasure. Immediately after, Levi stopped, his fingers were deep inside you and your breathing was uneven. You tried to close your legs for some type of friction but Levi’s arm prevented that quickly. Painfully slow he pulled his fingers out, you felt empty.

The dark-haired male smiled at your breathing. He stood back for a moment, the light sound of his belt unbuckling and zipper being pulled filled your ears. Not a second later you felt his hand lay on the small of your back as the tip of his cock teased your folds. “Levi, please stop teasing—“ your speech was cut short quickly when the man entered you harshly, and stopped agonisingly. His now free hand laid on your ass. He squeezed slightly for his own enjoyment.

“Didn’t I already say it’s unprofessional to use my name?” He leaned over the table. You watched as his hand curled around the leather handle of the blade. His slim fingers fit perfectly into the grip. You felt the blade trail slowly down your spine, it sent a flush of enjoyment to your cheeks. Your arms and legs were filled with goosebumps as the cold metal slid across your skin. “Especially in the workplace,” the knife came to a halt as did Levi’s voice.

You knew your next words were going to affect the man. You didn’t know how much. “What are you gonna do about that Boss?” Your breath was immediately taken from you as his hand covered your mouth, pulling your body up against his own. The feeling of the blade that now rested against your neck intensified the feelings you previously felt. Your hands gripped the edges of the table, keeping yourself upright as Levi continuously thrusted in and out of you. His pace was almost inhuman but it pleased your insides just that bit more.

You moaned into Levi’s hand, the muffled sounds of enjoyment enhancing the pleasure for both you and the man who was claiming your body. The room felt hot with both your bodies so close together. Levi grunted as you clenched around his member, it caused him to roll his head back just slightly.

Keeping the knife to your neck; the man looked down and leaned back, he viewed everything that happened. It was like art to his eyes. His dick was covered with your wetness, more and more every time he came back out, just to thrust harder every time he went back in. He then leaned forward, his chest now flushed against your back, still thrusting into you; he bit into your shoulder and let out a small moan of desire. The sweat that dropped down his hair and face made him that much more attractive.

You could feel the man slow down and the knife move further from your neck. Your legs were weak as he pulled out of you and his hand released your mouth. You leaned on the table for balance. Your breathing was heavy and your body was sweating. You stopped when the loud click of a gun -that was it being cocked- put over your panting. You looked to the side to see your gun missing.

You turned around, still resting on the table. In front of you sat Levi, his body slumped on the sofa, legs apart and his erect dick waiting for you. The gun was pointed right at your head. The safety was on so you knew you weren’t in danger. Levi used the gun to motion to his lap, wanting you to sit on him. The gun trailed your movements as you walked over to Levi.

He used his free hand to grab your waist lightly. He brought you down, you straddled his lap and aligned his dick with your entrance. Without warning, Levi thrusted up and pushed you down. You let out a small gasp as you covered your mouth and rested your free hand on the sofa behind Levi’s head. You looked into his eyes, they bored into you watching with amusement as you took your hand away from your face and moved slowly on his dick.

You moved up and down, gradually gaining speed. You halted for a moment when you felt the gun rest on your temple but quickly returned to riding Levi’s dick. He grunted ever so quietly; he watched your body take control of itself and ride him with pleasure. You felt the pleasure and moaned lightly, biting your lip to try and keep quiet. “Come on captain,” You looked into his eyes. “Moan for me,” His voice was delicate but rustic at the same time. It sent shivers down your spine, almost like the knife did just moments ago.

The feeling of the gun against your head and the danger of it made the moment intense, you couldn’t help but moan loudly at the pleasure you were feeling. Your mouth opened as your eyes lulled back slightly. Your sounds make Levi smirk with delight.

You felt the gun leave your head. Only to have it enter your vulnerable mouth. You stared at Levi with wide eyes, his breaths were almost as heavy as your own. You didn’t stop your movement on him though. His dick was stretching your walls with pleasure and you didn’t know how long you’d be able to last if he took control.

Your mouth was unable to shut due to the barrel of the G19 inside it. The saliva that you were unable to keep in your mouth slowly dripped down the black gun. You started to feel Levi move his hips upward, a signal that he was going to take control very soon. Then it happened. The click of the trigger safety was heard. You looked at Levi like he was insane, it was your gun after all and you knew it was loaded. But you couldn’t help but feel more pleasure from the ever-intensifying danger.

Your movements became faster. Your moans became louder. Oh, how you loved the feeling of Levi now moving up with you. His speed was now filling you with utter pleasure. The sofa was creaking at the movement of you and Levi. The black-haired male just stared at you with a gleam in his eyes. His breaths were hot on your body. You ran your hands through his wet hair, grasping at it lightly as you head leaned back. He now had full control over you. Moving his hips up and down while his free hand just righted around your waist to keep you up with him.

He’d had enough play with the toys and took the gun out your mouth. He pointed the gun to the floor and pulled the trigger. The shot was loud but that didn’t stop you from your moaning and movements. He chucked the gun to the side; pulling your face into his. He attached your lips together. Sloppy kisses being exchanged. Levi places his hand under you and he picked you up. Your movements stopped for a moment before your back was placed on the hardwood of his table.

Your left leg was placed over his shoulder as he rammed into you. Skin on skin becoming the only sound under your moans. His lips detached from yours to bite into the skin on your neck. “Fuck— Levi, please,” Your hands stayed in his hair as he sucked gently, wanting to leave bite marks for you to keep with joy. He then lifted his head, looking you in the eyes. You looked back at his, the feeling of the knot becoming its tightest in your abdomen. “Levi. Please I’m so close,” You said desperately.

“Then cum,” He said bluntly; his hand reached down and his fingers played with your clit at a fast pace. Your nails ran down his back as he went faster. You clenched for the final time as you moaned out in pleasure and the knot came undone. You came with a high. Your breathing was ragged and unstable.

Your nails dug deep into Levi’s skin when you noticed he hadn’t stopped his movements. “Shit! Levi,” He needed his high too. The overstimulating was almost too much for your body as you shivered. Your moans were louder than before due to the sensitivity of your previous high.

“[name], fuck. Come on,” Levi’s voice became agitated as he felt his orgasm step closer. You were almost fucked out underneath him, but the feeling of your nails trailing down his back gave him that extra push. His movements became slower but harsher. His thrusts were jagged and he grunted for the last time as he pushed deep, releasing inside of you. You felt the hot ribbons flowing inside of you, mixing with your own cum.

Levi stood still for a few moments, getting his breath back as he rested his head against your shoulder. His hand grasped your leg, taking it off his shoulder. He then rested his hand on your hips as he stood straight again. He smiled at the sight of you laid out on his table: covered in sweat and love bites. He pulled out slowly and got back his breath.

“You’re a little brat,” He grasped some tissues and wiped himself off. “You know that right?” He asked you. You nodded with a small smile on your face. “Come on, get your clothes on and go to my room for a bath. You’re absolutely filthy,” He helped you from the table, brushed your messy [h/c] hair and handed you your clothes.

“Who’s fault is that?” You asked him. You rested against the wood and put your clothes on clumsily.

“I wouldn’t talk back. I won’t forgive you if you do,” He replied helping you dress.

“Okay, boss,” you said sarcastically. It earned you a small smack on the bum as you walked away from him a few minutes later.


End file.
